Anglia
, |ethnic_groups = |demonym = Anglish |government_type = Unitary presidential republic |leader_title1 = President |leader_name1 = Volgäng Fritzmann |sovereignty_type = Formation |established_event1 = Kingdom of East Anglia |established_date1 = 6th century |established_event2 = Independence from |established_date2 = 948 |established_event3 = Anglish Republic |established_date3 = 7 June 1896 |established_event4 = Current form |established_date4 = 14 October 1992 |area_rank = |area_km2 = |area_sq_mi = |percent_water = 5.22% |population_estimate = 5,847,000 |population_estimate_rank = |population_estimate_year = 2013 |population_density_km2 = 310 |population_density_sq_mi = 790 |population_density_rank = 130th |utc_offset = |utc_offset_DST = |DST = |drives_on = left |cctld = .an |calling_code = +44 }} Anglia, officially the Republic of Anglia (Anglish: Republik Anglia), is a unitary presidential republic located on the island of . It shares it's only land border with Britannia-Gaul and is surrounded by the on its maritime borders. Anglia is one of the most homogeneous countries in due to its isolationism and strict immigration policies, however those policies have changed in recent years due to the end of the and increasing liberalism within the nation. Anglia was born from the Anglo-Saxon Kingdom of the East Angles which was established in the 6th century. The kingdom was attacked and annexed by the Danes in 869 and again attacked by from England, however the attack failed in 918. Denmark granted semi-independence to East Anglia in 948, creating the Kingdom of Anglia. The newly born kingdom still had a heavy Danish presence in modern day Hertfortshire and Cambridgeshire under the paranoia that England would attack again. In 1066, Anglia was invaded by the Normans and gained full independence from Denmark. Norman influence in culture, language, politics, and religious beliefs began the birth of the modern day Anglish culture. Centuries later, the Black Death eradicated many people living within Anglia, with over 75% of the pre-plague population gone. In 1604, Anglia established it's first colony in the new world called as Nordenland located in . A few decades in 1647, another claim was made in , known as New Anglia. The Anglish began reclaiming their dominance and strength while competing against the rest of Europe to establish more territorial claims in the New World. However, with the formation of the Kingdom of Britannia, composed of England, Wales, and Scotland, the Anglish began to lose their prestige as their neighbor expanded rapidly in the Americas. In 1892, the Anglish rose up against the absolute monarchy of Harold V, beginning the Anglish Revolution and overthrowing the king. The First Anglish Republic was established in 1896, with revolutionary leader Gordon Hansan becoming it's first president. Just a little over thirty years after the revolution, the Communist Party seized control of the government, establishing the Anglish Socialist Republic in 1936. The formation of a socialist government brought about Anglia's movement to homogeneity, isolationism, and liberalism seen today. Since the collapse of the communist government in 1992, Anglia has become more democratic over the years, however is still behind nations such as Britannia or France. The nation has a mixed economy, with the government controlling certain aspects of trade and production. Etymology Anglia stems from the Latin language, meaning 'land of the Angles'. The title for the Kingdom of East Anglia was officially called the Kingdom of the East Angles, however it wasn't until 948 when the name of Anglia officially became the name of the modern day nation. History Kingdom of East Anglia East Anglia was settled by the Anglo-Saxons in 450 and was one of the first regions to be under Anglo-Saxon rule. The region was organized as the Kingdom of the East Angles in the first or second quarter of the 6th century with allegedly becoming it's first king. Until 749, all kings of East Anglia were from the dynasty. During the early 7th century, East Anglia emerged as a powerful Anglo-Saxon kingdom led by , who was also one of the first East Anglish kings to be baptized as a Christian. However, after his death, East Anglia was dominated by the increasingly more powerful . Most of Rædwald's successors were killed in battles, leading to guiding the collapsing kingdom and firmly establishing Christianity. After was killed by the Mercians in 794, and until 825, East Anglia ceased to be an independent kingdom, although it briefly reasserted its independence under in 796. It survived until 869, when the Vikings defeated the East Anglians in battle and their king, , was killed. After 879, the Vikings settled permanently in East Anglia and was now controlled by Denmark. In 948, East Anglia gained semi-independence from the Danes, however was annexed back into Denmark with 's conquest of Britannia. It regained full independence from Denmark in 1042 as the Kingdom of Anglia. Kingdom of Anglia Norman Invasion In 1066, of Normandy launched an invasion of England as he wished to become king. Black Death The spread of the across Europe, Anglia was severely affected due to it's crowded cities and lack of sanitation. The king eventually relocated out of (name here) to modern day Köngensjord, which was heavily fortified and entry and exits were strictly restricted and enforced. Renaissance Era 17th to 19th century Anglish Revolution In 1867, after the death of Oswald V, Prince Oswald of Suffolk inherited the Anglish throne and began to increase the power of the constitutional monarchy. He began by reintroducing the monarch into politics, then onto giving himself power over all of Parliament, and eventually clearing out Parliament in 1875. In the mid 1880s, the Anglish began to grow tired of the absolutist reign of Oswald VI and began to assemble and protest against his regime. With the Dommoc Massacre on 28 April 1888, a widespread revolt broke out in the Province of Suffolk, igniting the Anglish Revolution. The revolution marked the beginning of the end of Anglia's almost thousand year old political system. With the storming of the Royal Castle (Köngebörg) in the capital and the execution of King Oswald, the kingdom was nonexistent and Anglia plunged into anarchy. First Anglish Republic The First Anglish Republic was a form of a de facto dictatorship. Socialist Republic of Anglia Present Day Demographics Category:Anglia